Sasuke arruina la boda de Hinata?
by Evy1220
Summary: Sasuke jamas imaginó enamorarse de la novia de su mejor amigo, que pasara el dia de la boda de Hinata cuando Sasuke le confiece sus sentimientos! mal summary U...bueno es mi primer fic...AU! OCC!
1. Sentimientos y desilusiones

Era un mañana muy linda, con un cielo despejado y el sol irradiaba luz como nunca. En una habitación de la hermosa mansión Hyuga se encontraba la heredera de una de las mas prestigiosa empresa de publicidad de todo el país, Hinata Hyuga, arreglándose para el momento esperado por toda mujer…su boda. Ella parecía feliz, pero eso no quería decir que lo estuviera, o por lo menos no en su corazón. Ella iba a casarse con el mejor abogado de la ciudad, Naruto Uzumaki.

Que pasa Hinata? Estas muy distraída hoy- dijo su hermana Hanabi-

nada…es solo que estoy nerviosa por que hoy me caso- dijo tratando de disimular su descontento-

que rara forma de estar nerviosa, por lo usual las mujeres que estan a punto de casarse andan mas ansiosas de lo normal- dijo desinteresadamente

pero yo no soy una de ella…así que no me critiques y sigue arreglándome…hermanita- dijo con un tono un poco molesto pero con un poco de sarcasmo

aii…pues ya! – dijo molesta por el tonito de su hermana

jaja! fue broma…no te molestes o sino harás un mal trabajo con mi cara- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna en su cara

Por otro lado, en otra habitación se encontraba el novio preparándose para el día esperado

ahh! No puedo creer que no puedo creer que no pueda ponerme esta maldita corbata- dijo el rubio mirándose en el espejo. En eso entra una peligrosa.

Hola naruto! – dijo la pelirosa con una voz muy melosa – que tal vas? – dijo acercándose al rubio

Ahh Sakura, no me va muy bien…no me puedo poner la corbata- dijo un poco molesto el rubio

Talvez podría…- dijo acercándose al rubio hasta quedar nariz con nariz- ayudarte

Como quieras- dijo tomándola de la cintura y empezando a besarla.

En eso entra un pelinegro que se sorprende por tal situación y se les queda viendo hasta que reaccionan

Sasuke! Que haces aquí?- dijo un sorprendido rubio- y deberías tocar antes de entrar- dijo molesto por la imprudencia del pelinegro

Si…no ves que estábamos ocupados-dijo la pelirosa muy enojada

Ay por favor…definitivamente ustedes no saben lo que significa la vergüenza-dijo un molesto pelinegro, sentía ganas de moler a golpes al rubio sinvergüenza- además solo vine a decirte que el señor hyuga te esta buscando- dijo saliendo de la habitación tirando la puerta

"No puedo creer que Hinata se vaya a casar con ese estupido, no lo puedo permitir"- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba hinata

Hola…puedo pasar? – dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza en la puerta

Ahh!...Oh! si claro Sasuke- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Hanabi nos puedes dejar solos un momento- le dijo a su hermana

Si claro…ahora vuelvo- dijo despidiéndose con una leve reverencia

Que pasa Sasuke…ocurre algo? – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo para arreglarse un poco el labial

Bueno ahora que lo preguntas…si ocurre algo- dijo un poco nervioso

Que paso? , es algo malo? Le ocurrió algo a Naruto?- dijo preocupada mientras se paraba y quedaba enfrente del pelinegro

No…no es nada de eso- dijo negando con las cabeza y las manos- lo que pasa es que…-hizo una pausa- quería preguntarte algo

Dale dime…-dijo mas tranquila

Bueno quería saber…si…en verdad amas a Naruto?-dijo con la voz entrecortada

Porque preguntas eso Sasuke? –dijo con cara de confusión

Solo contéstame- dijo ahora alzando la voz

Um-m bueno si…-dijo un poco asustada por la reacción de Sasuke

En serio? – dijo con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, bajando la mirada

Pues eso creo-dijo mas confundida- porque me preguntas… - pero no pudo terminar porque sasuke la había abrazado

No te cases por favor Hinata…no me hagas esto- dijo mientras escondía su mirada en el hombro de ella

Pero Sasuke…porque me dices eso- dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos- no me puedes decir eso el día de mi boda- dijo mientras sollozaba

Dime que no te vas a casar…prométemelo-dijo mientras alzaba la mirada y le agarraba la cara a Hinata con ambas manos- prométemelo

No puedo Sasuke…no te puedo prometer una cosa asi…-dijo con lagrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejilla-

Porque no? –dijo con el ceño fruncido

Porque no pue…-no pudo terminar porque Sasuke la había besado.

El la besaba con tanta pasión que no dejaba que ella se soltara…pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Hinata le correspondiera el beso con la misma pasión. Fue el momento más hermoso de su vida después de haberse conocido.

_Flash back_

_-Donde se habrán metido mis amigos…-pregunto mas para si mismo que para su acompañante_

_-Deberías llamarlos a su celular…-opino la ojiperla_

_-Si!! es verdad…gracias Hina- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_-De nada…-dijo sonrojándose mientras el rubio buscaba en su teléfono el número._

_-Alò…Sasuke…donde estas??-dijo un poco alterado _

_-buscándote tarado…no nos pudiste decir en que parte de la feria nos encontraríamos- dijo todavía mas enojado que naruto_

_- bueno estamos por la rueda de la fortuna-dijo ya mas calmado_

_- Como que estamos?!-dijo confundido por lo que dijo el rubio_

_-Jaja! Bueno quería que fuera sorpresa pero creo que ya la estropee…- dijo riendo- bueno quería presentarles a alguien_

_-ahh ya…bueno vamos para aya-dijo colgando el teléfono_

_- Ya vienen…-dijo mirando a Hinata_

_-Uyy…que nervios! No puedo esperar a que me presentes a tus amigos-dijo un poco roja_

_-Si…Sasuke y Sakura también estan ansiosos de conocer a la chica que me robo el corazón-dijo abrazando a la ojiperla_

_-Ya te dije lo lindo que te vez cuando me abrazas-dijo dándole un beso en los labios_

_-Si, ya me lo dijistes –respondiéndole el beso_

_-Y yo que ya había llegado a pensar que eras gay-dijo una voz fría y seria_

_-mira quien lo dice, el que rechaza a cualquier chica que ve por la calle-dijo con una sonrisota sarcástica_

_- Imbecil_

_-Estupido_

_-Ella es tu novia?! Pero que linda es…-dijo la pelirosa agarrándole las manos a Hinata- mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Haruno, y el que esta discutiendo con Naruto es Sasuke_

_-Oigan ya pueden dejar de discutir-dijo con el puño arriba_

_-Si-dijeron al unísono_

_-Bueno…Sasuke, Sakura…ella es Hinata, mi novia-dijo señalándola_

_-Mucho gusto -dijo dando una reverencia _

_-Yo ya me presente-dijo Sakura_

_-Hola…yo soy Sasuke…y puedo ver que eres una Hyuga…dijo dándole la mano- por tus ojos_

_-Si…y tu debes ser un Uchiha, verdad? –dijo respondiéndole el saludo_

_-Si…como lo supiste? –dijo con cara de confundido_

_-El emblema de tu chaqueta-dijo sonriendo la ojiblanca_

_-Hmp-_

_-Hey Sasuke como supiste que era Hyuuga?-dijo Naruto con curiosidad_

_-Ya lo dije, por sus ojos…-dijo fastidiado por lo antes ocurrido_

_- Bueno, bueno podemos seguir y asi poder disfrutar de la feria-dijo Sakura_

_-Sii! Vamos!-dijo Naruto caminando con Sakura_

_- Y…como se conocieron, tu y Naruto? –dijo el Uchiha a la Hyuuga_

_-Y…para que quieres saber? –dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Eres grosera lo sabias…asi me gustan-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo_

_- No soy grosera, tu eres el grosero…además no se porque te interesa saber la vida privada de las demás personas_

_- Solo por curiosidad_

_- Lo conocí en la compañía de mi padre_

_-mmm…ya veo_

_- Y tu de donde lo conoces?_

_-Somos amigos desde los 5 años_

_-Ahh ya…_

_Fin del flash back_

Pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

Sasuke…-dijo con una voz muy baja, pero que el la escucho

Dime…-dijo con un rubor carmesí en sus mejillas

N-no pued-o-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo

Ya lo se…-dijo con la cabeza gacha

Y entonces porque lo hicistes?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Porque por lo menos quería intentar para ver si te convencía esta vez- dijo con una voz llena de tristeza

Lo siento mucho Sasuke pero no puedo cancelar la boda a estas alturas-dijo alejándose de el para no mirarlo a los ojos

Hinata…-dijo llamando la atención de la ojiperla- no se si me vas a creer…por todo lo que a pasado…pero Naruto te esta engañando!-

Que?!...-dijo mientras le metía una cachetada en la mejilla del pelinegro

Lo siento- dijo con una mano el la mejilla en la que hinata le había pegado

No me vuelvas a decir una cosa así!-dijo con el ceño fruncido y lagrimas en los ojos

Esta bien…pero es la verdad

LARGATE! –dijo señalando la puerta

Bien…solo no olvide lo que te dije cuando te des cuenta

VETE! – le dijo tirándole un jarrón

La Hyuga jamás se imagino que sus sospechas fueran ciertas…pero tenia que estar segura para poder alejarse de el que algún día pensó que era el amor de su vida…mientras que el Uchiha se sentía el hombre mas idiota del mundo, por pensar que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión con solo besarla, jamás se imagino que estuviera tan enamorada de ese imbècil. Pero el no se iba a quedar como si nada viendo como su mejor amigo se llevaba a la única chica por la había sentía algo realmente importante

-no…jamás dejare que ese imbècil la lastime-susurro

Continuara…

Hola…este es mi primer fic…jamás imagine que se me ocurriría algo así…pero ya ven la vida es así. Le doy gracias a mi primita kim y a mi hermana Beba que me ayudaron con la idea. Espero los reviews aunque no les haya gustado podrian dejarlo para criticarme todo lo que puedan….bueno bye! Y hasta la próxima.

Evy ( hinatauchiha20 )


	2. La partida

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_La Hyuga jamás se imagino que sus sospechas fueran ciertas…pero tenia que estar segura para poder alejarse de el que algún día pensó que era el amor de su vida…mientras que el Uchiha se sentía el hombre mas idiota del mundo, por pensar que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión con solo besarla, jamás se imagino que estuviera tan enamorada de ese imbècil. Pero el no se iba a quedar como si nada viendo como su mejor amigo se llevaba a la única chica por la había sentía algo realmente importante, pero no queria cometer un error..._

_-no…jamás dejare que ese imbècil la lastime-susurro..._

Y asi Sasuke fue hasta la habitación donde se preparaba el hombre culpable de su desgracia para su boda…

-Naruto!...tenemos que hablar-dijo entrando de golpe a la habitación

-Ah!...oye pero porque entras asi de repente- dijo asustado por el portazo de su "amigo"

-Tu y yo tenemos que aclarar algo muy importante!- le dijo totalmente alterado

-Esta bien…-dijo desconcertado

-Como sigas lastimando a Hinata de la manera tan asquerosa que lo estas haciendo, te mató…y vas a desear nunca haber nacido, me oíste

-Si ya te oí! – dijo haciendo una mueca que no le agrado para nada al Uchiha- no se porque te preocupa tanto Hinata…

-Me preocupa porque…-callo antes de que su "amigo" se enterara de su pequeño secreto

-Por qué...-trato de continuar la frase con cara de cuestionamiento

-Porque es muy fragil y debil…además no tienes derecho a engañarla asi!...en sus propias narices

-Ay…por favor Hinata es demasiado ingenua como para darse cuenta de lo que tengo con Sakura- El Uchiha ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Imbécil!!...-dijo lanzándole un puño en la cara

-…-

-Sasuke! Que haces?? No le pegues a Naruto!- dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación

-Te lo dije! Estupido…y ten por seguro que si me entero que lo haces de nuevo…te mato- le dijo a Naruto

-Sasuke de que hablas? Porque le pegaste a Naruto de esa manera? No ves que se va a casar!...- le dijo al pelinegro-Naruto levántate-le dijo esta vez al rubio

-Ya sabes…!-dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo-"Ese imbecil me las va a pagar si lo vuelve a hacer"-pensó caminando hasta la salida de la mansión

Mientras la Hyuga veía desde la ventana de su habitación como el Uchiha salía de la mansión, se preocupo un poco…

-Hinata! – entro Hanabi alterada

-Que paso? Porque entras de esa manera-dijo asustada

-Naruto…Sasuke…pelearon- dijo Hanabi agotada por la carrera que hizo desde la habitación de Naruto hasta la de Hinata

-Como?!- dijo sorprendida por la noticia- "por eso fue…que se marchó"-pensó la ojiblanca

-Hinata vamos rápido! –grito Hanabi

-Si ya voy- dijo alzando el vestido de novia para salir detrás de Hanabi

Hinata corrió hasta la habitación en donde naruto estaba…cuando entro lo vio sentado en el piso mientras Sakura le curaba la boca

-Naruto que te paso?!- dijo mientras se le acercaba para mirar como estaba

-Nada…solo fue un malentendido- dijo riendo nerviosamente

-Esto no es un malentendido…mira nada mas como esta tu boca-dijo Hinata

-No te preocupes…ya estoy mejor-dijo tratando de calmarla

-Bueno…mmm…Naruto podemos hablar a…solas-dijo mirando a Sakura

-Ah ya entendí…bueno me voy Naruto…te veo luego- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno Hinata…que me querías decir? –pregunto levantándose del piso

-Mmm…te quería preguntar algo- dijo nerviosa

-Dale…dime

-Quería saber…que fue lo que paso en realidad con Sasuke?...Hanabi me dijo que se habían peleado y no creo que haya sido un malentendido- dijo con cara de preocupación

-Hinata te digo que solo fue un malentendido de Sasuke…debió ser porque estaba un poco ebrio por las copas que se tomo- trato de explicar

-Bueno…te creo-dijo no muy conforme con la respuesta

-Bien…oye Hina no deberías estar aquí…se supone que no debía verte hasta la ceremonia

-Ah! Es cierto…bueno Hasta pronto…Te amo!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación

-Uff! –suspiro- de la que me salve esta vez…

-Toc Toc -(que asco de efectos especiales)

-Si? …Quien es?-dijo el rubio

-Soy Neji…el Señor Hyuga te esta buscando-dijo fuera de la habitación

-Ahh! si ya voy!-dijo abriendo la puerta para asi salir de la habitación

--Mientras tanto en un parque no muy lejano de la mansión Hyuga, se encontraba un pelinegro sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"Nunca pensé que le pegaría a Naruto por culpa de una mujer…debo estar muy enamorado para actuar asi. Pero ahora que lo pienso nunca me había interesado en una chica hasta ahora…bueno no en una que yo no le interesara aunque…

_Flash back_

_-Porque no? –dijo con el ceño fruncido_

_-Porque no pue…-no pudo terminar porque Sasuke la había besado. _

_El la besaba con tanta pasión que no dejaba que ella se soltara…pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que Hinata le correspondiera el beso con la misma pasión. Fue el momento más hermoso de su vida después de haberse conocido._

_Fin del Flash back_

-"Ja!...No puedo creerlo…soy patético igual que ella.-dijo con una sonrisa falsa- mejor me voy de viaje para despejar mi mente…talvez me vaya mañana mismo, me largare a Paris a visitar a mi estupido hermano…si…eso es lo que voy a hacer"

El Uchiha se paraba de la banca en la que estaba acostado y se dirigió a su casa a preparar su maleta e irse lejos de ahí!

--Mientras en la mansión Hyuga ya había empezado la ceremonia de bodas

-Naruto Uzumaki, acepta usted a la Señorita Hinata Hyuga, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla por el resto de sus vidas; en la pobreza y en la riqueza; en la salud y la enfermedad; siéndole fiel hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote

-Acepto!- dijo el Uzumaki muy eufórico

-Y usted Señorita Hinata Hyuga, acepta al Señor Naruto Uzumaki, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo por el resto de sus vidas; en la pobreza y en la riqueza; en la salud y la enfermedad, siéndole fiel hasta que la muerte los separe- menciono de nuevo el sacerdote

-A…acep-to…- dijo muy nerviosa

-Bueno yo, con el poder de Dios los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote- Puede besar a la novia. En ese momento Naruto agarro a Hinata por la cintura y le rozo los labios muy delicadamente. (Tampoco iba a tirarse a besarla en plena patio…Si! la boda fue en los jardines de la mansión Hyuga) Y asi todos siguieron a la pareja de recién casados hasta el salón principal y seguir con la celebración.

-Vamos Hina, tira el ramo! -gritaba una emocionada Ino

-Si…ya voy-Hinata se coloco de espaldas al grupo de chicas que se encontraba ya listas para atrapar el remo de novia- Ahí va!- grito lanzándolo

-Si! lo atrape yo! Soy la numero uno…ahh eso quiere decir que pronto me casare…wao! Que bien!- gritaba Tenten

-Que bien Tenten…eso quiere decir que mi primo te pedira matrimonio muy pronto- le dijo en el oido a Tenten

-Oye Hina no digas esas cosas…tu sabes que Neji es muy orgulloso como para proponerme matrimonio.-le respondió Tenten

-Que tu sabes las cosas cambian o no? Si ya te pidió que fueras su novia, no creo que dude en pedirte matrimonio pronto

-Espero que tengas razón…

-Oye Tenten, Neji te anda buscando dice que tiene algo importante que decirte- grito Hanabi desde el balcón del primer piso

-Si…ya voy! –le dijo Tenten-Bueno Hina te dejo, que al parecer Neji quiere hablar conmigo-dijo con mucha emoción

-Bien, suerte!-se despidió

--En el apartamento del Uchiha…

-Espero que Hinata sea feliz con ese imbecil aunque se que no podrá si Sakura sigue ahí…bueno es su problema. Ella misma decidió no hacerme caso cuando se lo dije…si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo a como era antes…

_Flash back_

_-Sasuke…mira que lindo es! Naruto nunca me hubiera traído a un lugar como este- dijo dedicándole la sonrisa mas sincera que tenia_

_-No me sorprende, el nunca le gustaron estos lugares…a el le gustan mas los lugares ruidosos- dijo con intento de sonrisa tierna_

_-Si…ahora que lo pienso nunca habíamos ido a lugares tranquilos- dijo con un poco de tristeza mirando al cielo- pero ya que estamos aquí, hay que disfrutar el momento de quietud, no cree?- dijo volviendo su mirada a Sasuke_

_-Si…ven te quiero mostrar algo mas! –le dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándola a un lago _

_-Ah! Esto es hermoso…gracias Sasuke eres el mejor amigo que he tenido! - dijo dándole un abrazo _

_-Bueno, que te parece si nos metemos al agua- le dijo con un tono muy meloso_

_-Ah!- protesto con sus mejillas a un rojo vivo- pero…n-no…p-pue-do- trato de explicar, muy nerviosa_

_-Jaja! Pareces un semáforo…Dios jamás pensé que te pondrías de esa manera- dijo entre risas el Uchiha_

_-No te burles! Si te quieres meter en el agua pues hazlo porque yo no lo voy a hacer- dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-Bien!- dijo quitándose la camisa y el pantalón para solo quedar en boxers._

_-P-pero q-que ha-haces? –dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar a espaldas del el._

_-Voy a tomar un relajante baño en el lago, no quieres venir?-dijo dentro del agua_

_-N-no! además no traje mas ropa que esta…y no pretendo bañarme desnuda!-dijo al borde del desmayo_

_-Jaja!-se reía mientras nadaba_

_-Y no te rías!- dijo ya mas calmada_

_-Pero entonces no te vas a meter?_

_-Mmm…otro día será, cuando traiga un vestido de baño.-dijo ya con una sonrisa en los labios_

_-Bueno…será para la próxima _

_Fin del Flash back _

-Como me gustaría que esos días volvieran- dijo cerrando su maleta- Mmm…voy a llamar a Kakashi para decirle que me voy por unos días…o meses. No sea que se preocupe- dijo mientras se sentaba en al sofá de su sala y tomaba el teléfono-…Kakashi?

-Sasuke!?

-Si…oye te llamaba para decirte que voy a salir de la ciudad por uno dias

-Ah! Esta bien pero recuerda dejarme las llaves para asi poder entrar, no quiero quedarme afuera como la ultima vez

-Te la voy a dejar con el recepcionista, esta bien?

-Si…bueno me llamas cuando llegas a…

-No te voy a decir…no quiero que lo andes divulgando por ahí

-Bueno, bueno….pero me llamas cuando llegues a...donde sea que vayas

-Esta bien…adiós-dijo colgando el teléfono- bueno creo que voy a llamar a la aerolínea para ver cual es el primer vuelo a Paris

-Buenas Tardes…esto es Aerolíneas Japonesas, en que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenas…me podría decir cual es el primer viaje hacia Paris

-El viaje mas próximo es el día de mañana a las 9:00 a.m.

-Me gustaría ese viaje…podría cargarlo a la tarjeta de Itachi Uchiha, por favor

-Claro Señor Uchiha…

-Bueno gracias- dijo y colgó el teléfono-Uff!-suspiro- Espero no estar cometiendo un error…-dijo mirando hacia la ventana

**_Continuara…_**

Espero les haya gustado el capi…sé que le aburrio un poco pero como soy inexperta hago lo posible por que me salgan las ideas...y como verán **Sasuke no impidió la boda** pero…si pasará algo muy interesante el próximo capitulo!...Espero algún review de su parte y no me dejen tirada por ahí con un aura de decepción…¬¬U!...T-T!! me pondría mal!. Ahh y como ya vieron en el capi anterior cometí muchísimos errores pero ya los corregí! Y espero me disculpen. Y otra cosa mas me gustaría meter un poquito de NejiTen en el fic…me dan permiso??...bueno espero comentarios!...bye!

Evy (hinatauchiha20)


	3. Un plan?

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-Buenas Tardes…esto es Aerolíneas Japonesas, en que puedo ayudarle?_

_-Buenas…me podría decir cual es el primer viaje hacia Paris_

_-El viaje mas próximo es el día de mañana a las 9:00 a.m._

_-Me gustaría ese viaje…podría cargarlo a la tarjeta de Itachi Uchiha, por favor_

_-Claro Señor Uchiha…_

_-Bueno gracias- dijo y colgó el teléfono-Uff!-suspiro- Espero no estar cometiendo un error…-dijo mirando hacia la ventana_

--En la nueva mansión Uzumaki Hyuga

-Hinata! La casa esta enorme!! No le pudiste pedir a tu papa un regalo de bodas mas pequeño…algo…como un carro!...pero una mansión! Eso es demasiado! –dijo Naruto un poco exaltado por el exagerado regalo de bodas de parte de los hyugas

-No te preocupes…no es tan grande-dijo tratando de calmarlo- además es mas pequeña que la mansión hyuga

-Hinata! –le grito Naruto

-Ya cálmate!- le contesto- si quieres le puedo decir a mi papa que no la quieres y punto-le dijo totalmente enojada por el tono que habia usado antes

-No dije que no la quería sino que no debió exagerar tanto- dijo un poco mas tranquilo pero aun enojado

-Sabes que…mejor voy a ver la casa no estoy como para que me estés gritando-dijo dejando a Naruto todavía en al auto

-Hinata! Ven acá- grito pero Hinata no se detuvo. Apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas casados y ya empezaban los problemas.

--En el apartamento Uchiha

-Ahh…esto es demasiado para mi! Porque maldita sea , tengo tanta ropa, ni que fuera mujer! –dijo molesto por que ya no le cabía la ropa en la maleta.

Toc Toc – N/A: sigo diciendo que son malos efectos especiales

-Ah! Y ahora quien es- dijo ya fuera de sus cabales hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke, soy yo Kiba! Abre! –grito el chico perro dando unos golpes en la puerta.

-Ya voy!! –grito desde dentro- Que quieres!? –le grito a Kiba mientras abría la puerta

-Pero no me grites- se quejo Kiba

-Ya…esta bien…dime para que estas aquí?-dijo Sasuke tratando de parecer calmado aunque por dentro tuviera tantas ganas de pegarle hasta dejarlo muerto

-Mira! Hay una fiesta en casa de Ino y me dijo que te viniera a buscar…-dijo kiba con su pose de chico aburrido con las manos en la cabeza

-Y como para que es la fiesta? –dijo curioso

-Bueno, es para celebrar la boda de Naruto y Hinata…

-Pero ya se la celebraron en la casa de Hinata…-dijo confuso por lo que dijo su amigo

-Lo que pasa es que…Ino piensa que en esa fiesta hubo mucha vigilancia y no pudimos hacer nada- trato de explicarle

-Y...Neji va?

-No creo…sabes que a Neji no le gustan esas cosas además…según lo que escuche en la boda Neji se fue con Tenten muy apurado- dijo con cara de socarrón

-Ahhh!

Sasuke POV

Mmm…con que una fiesta sin el primo ni el padre de Hinata, eso va a ser muy interesante y además creo que también va a ir Sakura…Creo que ya tengo un plan…

Fuera POV

-Esta bien…a que hora es?- pregunto

-Ya! Asi que vístete ahorita mismo…te espero- dijo Kiba sentándose en el sillón de la sala

-OK…ya voy- dijo caminando con una sonrisa de lado que solo la oscuridad de su mente pudo percibir.

--De regreso a la mansión Uzumaki Hyuga

-Hinata…bueno quería disculparme por como te trate hoy en la tarde…de verdad que no quise hacerlo…-dijo con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo

-No te preocupes…se que fue la impresión del momento por lo de la casa…hasta a mi me sorprendió! Jaja!-dijo dándole un abrazo

-Gracias por perdonarme…por eso te amo tanto- le dijo acercando su rostro para darle un beso

-Ahh! Hoy es la "reunión" en casa de Ino, me dijo que era importante- dijo asustando al rubio por el grito de Hinata

-Ah…verdad…a que hora era?- pregunto

-A las…-dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca- Ahora!!, Dios no sabia fuera tan tarde

-Bueno vete a vestir…te espero aquí abajo- dijo Naruto muy calmado por que para su suerte se habia cambiado hace un rato atrás

-Esta bien…-dijo subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la habitación

--En casa de Ino

-Ino, esto es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir! –dijo Sakura emocionada- Tener al padre de Hinata mirándonos a cada rato, era todo un fastidio…No puedo creer que ese hombre no nos dejara tomar ni siquiera vino! Es un pesado!!

-Jaja! Si…

-Y eso que ya somos mayores de edad…-dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

-Para todavía somos unos bebes…Hay que estar viejo como con 60 años para poder tomar en su casa

-Jaja- rieron ambas

--En el camino hacia la casa de Ino

-Oie Sasuke...te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?-pregunto Kiba muy nervioso

-Ya no lo estas haciendo- dijo totalmente frió y cortante N/A: Que grosero!

-Mhm…si supongo que si- dijo con la mano en la cabeza tratando lo que dijo el pelinegro como si fuera una broma- pero lo que en realidad quería preguntarte era…-dijo serio

-…

-Bueno es que es difícil…-dijo Kiba

-Que acaso te me vas a confesar o algo por el estilo…-le dijo Sasuke a modo de broma

-NO! – grito Kiba- es que…pensé que no ibas a venir ala fiesta por Hinata y Naruto…

-A que te refieres?...-dijo con una cara de curiosidad y sospecha

-Bueno…es que hoy en la boda, paseaba por los pasillos y bueno te vi. entrar en la habitación de Hinata…

-…

-…Y bueno te escuche que le decías a Hinata que no se casara…Y bueno

-No tengo por que responderte eso y además no tiene porque importarte lo que hagamos Hinata o yo…

-Si supongo que si…pero…no mejor olvídalo

-Hmp…y si le dices algo a alguien te voy a matar

-S-si c-claro, s-soy t-toda u-una t-tumba

-Hmp…

--En el auto de Naruto

-Tu crees que vamos tarde…?- pregunto Hinata

-No creo además…la reunión es de Ino, ella es una de tus mejores amigas, no creo que nos deje afuera- respondió Naruto

-Jiji…cierto

-Oie Hinata…donde quieres ir para la luna de miel?

-Ah…b-bueno no se…a donde te gustaría ir?- dijo totalmente roja por los nervios

-No se…que te parece a Europa, talvez nos podamos divertir por Alemania, Italia, España o Francia…todas son buenas opciones…

-Bueno que tal si vamos a todas, podemos quedarnos por lo menos una semana en cada país…seria una buena opción

-Si…

--En casa de Ino

-Sasuke! que bien que viniste- dijo Ino corriendo hacia el

-Hmp…gracias por la invitación

-De nada

Sasuke Pov

No puedo creer que tenga que estar en este lugar. Odio las multitudes, pero bueno todo sea por Hinata. Pero tengo que ver como lo voy a lograr, con Naruto cerca de ella no puedo hacer mucho. Talvez deba…

* * *

Sorryyyyy, sorryyyyyyy! De verdad no quería actualizar tan tarde pero es que los asuntos del colegio no me dejaban un descanso por eso de la feria científica en la que tengo que participar y los exámenes bimestrales…me van a dejar loca!

Bueno volviendo al tema del fic…como verán ya Hinata y Naruto estan planeando lo de la luna de miel. Y al parecer Sasuke tiene un plan que talvez le sirva para poder ver por ultima? vez a su querida Hina, ademas el cambia de parecer muy seguido. Primero dice que la quiere olvidar y ahora tiene un plan que solo Dios y yo sabemos! jaja pero…cual será su plan? Kiba se quedara callado ante tan increíble secreto? Actualizare pronto? Será mejor el próximo capi? Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas? …Esto y mucho más en el prox capitulo de "Sasuke no arruino la boda de Hinata…" jaja!

Bye!bye!

Evy (hinatauchiha20)…


	4. El Plan de Sasuke Parte 1

_--En casa de Ino_

_-Sasuke! que bien que viniste- dijo Ino corriendo hacia el_

_-Hmp…gracias por la invitación_

_-De nada_

_Sasuke Pov_

_No puedo creer que tenga que estar en este lugar. Odio las multitudes, pero bueno todo sea por Hinata. Pero tengo que ver como lo voy a lograr, con Naruto cerca de ella no puedo hacer mucho. Talvez deba…_

--Fuera de la casa de Ino

-M? pensé que era una especie de reunión no una fiesta!- grito una Hinata sorprendida por la fiesta que habia organizado su amiga Ino

-B-bueno al parecer invito a todo el mundo a la supuesta "reunión"- dijo el rubio a modo de broma

-Bueno supongo que lo hizo por lo de mi padre, verdad?...-dijo totalmente resignada a la triste realidad

-Si, creo que fue por eso…

-No importa…-dijo bajando la mirada N/A: Eso la deprimió (

-Entremos pues…-dijo dándole la mano

-Bien…-dijo tomando la mano de su esposo

--Dentro de la Fiesta

-Ahí esta Ino…-le dijo Hinata a Naruto

-Si…vamos-dijo llevándola de la mano- Hola! Ino…gracias por la invitación

-Pero que gracias si la fiesta es para ustedes-dijo mirando a Hinata con una carra zorruna – Hinata por que no vienes conmigo?

-Mmm…si claro –le contesto- ahora te veo Naruto

-Si…adiós- se despidió con la mano mientras veía como Ino se llevaba a su esposa

-Naruto…como estas?- le dijo una pelirosa mientras le daba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labio

-Hola Sakura, yo estoy bien y tu?- dijo un poco nervioso por el acto de su amante

-Mmm…yo mejor que antes porque te vi.- dijo toda coqueta agarrando la mano de Naruto hacia el pasillo de habitaciones

-A donde vamos?, Sakura –pregunto el rubio

-Ay Naruto eres tan ingenuo en algunas ocasiones…pero asi me gustas mas

-Hehe! – rió nerviosamente- per-…

-Shh! No hables –le dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa

-Pero Sakura estamos en casa de Ino…además Hinata puede darse cuenta

-Ayy por favor Naruto…deberías aprovechar el momento, sabes que Hinata no hará esto hasta que se acostumbre y yo creo que para eso va a pasar muchooo tiempo- le susurro en el oido al rubio

-Es cierto- dijo agarrando a la pelirosa y acorralándola en la pared mientras besaba su cuello

--Con Ino

-Vamos Hinata, tuvo que haber pasado algo entre ustedes esta tarde

-No! N-no p-paso n-nada – dijo jugando con sus dedos N/A: Una muy mala costumbre

-Por Dios Hinata! Ya tienes 23 años y no lo has hecho nunca

-Mmm…n-no, l-lo q-que p-pasa e-es q-que no se c-como h-hacerlo

-Mira Hinata primero que nada, tienes que dejar de tartamudear…a esta altura de tu vida se te debió quitar la pena y segundo…porque no me lo dijistes antes…te pude haber ayudado!

-Jaja! Lo siento Ino…es que me daba mucha vergüenza decir eso…

-Muy bien ya que tenemos todo aclarado…necesitamos la ayuda del experto

-La ayuda del experto?

-Si…Kakashi!

-K-kakashi? Pero…no se si será una buena idea…

-Ay Hinata…claro que es una buena idea! Quien mejor que Kakashi para que te entrene

-Per-

-Sin peros- la interrumpió Ino- ahora disfruta de la fiesta mientras saludo a los demás-pero regresare por ti…

-Hehe…S-si

-- En la sala

-Donde estará Hinata?…no la he visto desde que llegue- pensó el pelinegro mientras la buscaba con la vista

-No he visto a Sasuke…desde que llegue –pensó la ojiblanco mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala mirando hacia a -todos lado

-Creo que no vino…-pensaron al unísono cuando de repente sus miradas se encuentran. Hinata lo veía con cara de sorpresa mientras que el Uchiha la miraba con cara de ya te encontré. Pero la ojiblanco no pudo mantener la mirada asi que se paro del sofá y fue a la cocina…

-Parte A…completa -pensó el pelinegro mientras se paraba de su silla para seguir a la ojiblanca

-Porque todavía me pasa eso con el…no debería pasar! –pensaba Hinata mientras se sentaba en el comedor –Eres una estúpida por pensar asi en el!-dijo en un susurro para si misma

-No creo que seas estúpida…-dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla de alado

-Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por lo que…bueno…paso en mi…casa

-No… simplemente me fui porque no quería ver el gran error que ibas a cometer y que cometiste-dijo secamente

-Mmm…porque crees que Naruto me engaña? Ósea el no es capaz de hacer una cosa asi…

-Hmp…Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo…pero no te has puesto a pensar que soy su mejor amigo…y conmigo se comporta como en realidad es?

-La verdad no…pero yo creo en el…-dijo mientras su voz se apagaba y bajaba su cabeza

-Oie mírame- le dijo mientras tomaba su quijada y la acercaba- no me importa si crees en él o en mi…lo único que quiero es…-acercándose mas hasta que sus labios se rozan-…es besarte por ultima vez…-dijo antes de hundirse en ese beso que aunque nadie lo crea los dos desearon…

-Ah…con que el uchiha y Hinata tienen algo escondido…me gustaría saber como reaccionarían si todo el mundo supiera este secreto…-pensó alguien asomándose por la puerta de la cocina…

Continuara….

Bueno lo prometido es deuda…y la verdad no me salio del mismo largo que los otros capis…pero era que la cabeza no me daba para mucho! Y ya el jueves empezó los exámenes más difíciles y voy a tener que estudiar como loca!! Espero actualizar pronto!  ¬¬! Maldito colegio!

Bueno si les gusto el capi me dejan un review y si no les gusto también me dejan uno!! Jaja!

Bye!bye!


	5. El Plan de Sasuke P2El Plan Fracasa

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_-Oie mírame- le dijo mientras tomaba su quijada y la acercaba- no me importa si crees en él o en mi…lo único que quiero es…-acercándose mas hasta que sus labios se rozan-…es besarte por ultima vez…-dijo antes de hundirse en ese beso que aunque nadie lo crea los dos desearon…_

_-Ah…con que el uchiha y Hinata tienen algo escondido…me gustaría saber como reaccionarían si todo el mundo supiera este secreto…-pensó alguien asomándose por la puerta de la cocina… _

Capitulo 5

-Sa..susu-ke…no…no creo…que…debamos hacer esto- decía Hinata mientras intentaba soltarse de la manos de Sasuke

-Porque?- pregunto – además no creo quieras parar…

-Por-porque…no es co-correcto- dijo un poco avergonzada porque sabia que Sasuke tenia un poco de razón, ella no quería parar pero debía hacerlo

-Y si no quiero…-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios(N/A: Esas que me matan)- no me puedes obligar a que pare – ahora acercándose mas a la Hyuuga para besarla de nuevo

-No Sasuke, p-para po-porfa-…-no puedo terminar porque Sasuke nuevamente le habia robado un beso. Paso el tiempo pero por una necesidad natural tuvieron que separarse – Ah…Sa…sasu…ke…te…dije…que …pa-para…ras…

-Ya pues…-dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y le tendía una mano- vienes?

-A donde?- respondió inmediatamente con su cara totalmente rojísima

-A la fiesta…a donde mas podríamos ir- dijo con una sonrisa

-No…a ningún lugar…solo a la fiesta- dijo mas roja todavía…si eso se podía…por la vergüenza

-Hmp..en que pensabas- dijo acercándosele

-Yo…en nada-dijo sacudiendo las manos para apartar un poco al Uchiha

-Ahhh…Y yo que pensaba que nos podíamos divertir un poco- dijo acercándosele mas

-Ah?- mas roja

-No…mentira, vamos…- dijo agarrándole la mano

--

-Donde estará Sakura? Hace rato que no la veo….-le dijo Ino a cierto pelinegro

-Y que?...tiene que estar con alguien por ahí revolcándose- le decía Sai mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo (N/A: estaban bailando

_Amor mío..._

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

_Amor fugado..._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

-Señorita me permitiría esta pieza- dijo Sasuke haciendo inclinando el cuerpo como si fuera un príncipe que saca a bailar a su princesa (N/A: Ustedes me entienden! )

-Mm?..jaja…claro…-dijo aceptando la propuesta

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Ooh amor ooh amor compartido_

Hinata's Pov!

"Porque me dejare llevar en cada juego que hace Sasuke, cada vez que el quiere un beso se lo doy con gusto. Se supone que estoy casada con Naruto, pero aun asi me doy el lujo de estar con el.

-Inner: Porque te gusta

-Lo se, y no quiero sentirme asi

-Inner: Pero no lo puedes evitar

-Tengo que intentar alejarme de el

-Inner: Y porque sigues bailando con el?

-Porque quiero sentirlo cerca antes de que decida alejarlo de mi mente

-Inner: pero porque arriesgar la felicidad que te hace sentir?

-Que felicidad?...Se supone que tengo que estar feliz con Naruto, no con el

-Inner: Hinata! Seas tonta!

-Cállate, No soy tonta! Soy realista, no puedo estar con Naruto y con Sasuke a la vez. Eso es demasiado sucio, me hace sentir como…

-Inner: una cualquiera

Fin Hianta's Pov!

-Si…-dijo resignada

-Ah?...que pasa Hinata?- incrédulo por la rara respuesta de la ojiblanca

-Sasuke…-dijo separándose de el- …de verdad siento que esto no es correcto

-Que? Pero si solo bailamos…

-No eso, sino estarnos besando…eso no es correcto, por eso pienso que deberíamos dejar de vernos

-Sabia que dirías eso…por eso me adelante- dijo el pelinegro

-Como que sabias que diría eso?

-Sabia que me rechazarías de nuevo…aunque no se como lo pude intentar de nuevo ahora que estas casada y por eso estoy de acuerdo contigo…me voy

-Sasuke…pero no tienes que irte de la fiesta por esto- dijo intentando detenerlo

-No me voy de la fiesta, me voy del país

-Como? Sasuke…eso es demasiado…no tienes que irte lejos

-Como no quieres que me vaya lejos mientras que en cada esquina que paso te veo con Naruto! Dime como quieres que soporte verte agarrada de la mano con el! Dime!

-Sasuke…cálmate por favor

-No me quiero calmar

_Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

-Sasuke…por favor…no te vayas- agarrando la mano de Sasuke

-Hinata…no me puedo quedar, entiéndeme…dime como quieres que lo soporte!

-Pero no tienes porque irte

-Si tengo que irme…-dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre de Hinata

-Sasuke…detente…po-porfa-vor…- intento decir pero Sasuke ya se habia marchado

_Relámpagos de alcohol..._

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas angelada_

_Luego te vas_

Sasuke's Pov!

Sabia que esto pasaría, pero como soy un Uchiha no me podía aguantar con la boca cerrada! Soy más idiota que antes…Porque siempre caeré asi con ella! Ahh ya se, porque soy un estupido enamorado…soy un grandísimo estupido!!

-Al diablo con las mujeres…no valen ni un coño…- estoy lo dijo mientras entraba a un bar.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mi tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que me parta un rayo..._

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

-Déme por favor una botella de…cualquier cosa que sea fuerte

-Le parece una botella de whyski

-Si…eso

-Enseguida

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control._

-Pero aun asi…te sigo amando…Hinata Hyuuga...

Continuará…

Buenas, buenas, buenas!! Sorry por las demoras pero es que hace una semana termine exámenes, que la verdad no me fueron muy bien…pero hice mi esfuerzo y la prox semana tengo aun feria científica, en la cual tengo que aprenderme una extensa charla y presentársela a los alumnos de mi colegio…bueno pero se hace lo que se puede! Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que…no hay bueno pero actualice el fic! Eso es bueno! Ahhh! Y si se dieron cuenta, no puse al que estaba espiando…es una sorpresa para Hina-chan en el prox capi…jiji!

Espero reviews, quejas, critica, sugerencias, etc.…lo que sea! Ahora si me voy

Bye!bye!

Nos leemos prontito!


	6. Un viaje, Una nueva vida

_No puedo creer que aun te ame…-_

Capitulo 6 – Un viaje, Una nueva vida

En casa de Ino

Hinata's Pov

A donde ira? Espero que no haga una locura que lo perjudique mucho. Suspiro. Bueno creo que es mejor así, mejor para mí, para Naruto y…mejor para ti, Sasuke. Creo que es mejor que nos alejemos un buen tiempo y olvidar lo que hemos vivido. Espero que no lo haya tomado tan mal lo que le dije…

Fuera Pov

-Hinata…como estas?-saluda un pelirojo

-Ah?...joven Gaara…buenas noches- dijo inclinándose por respeto y su habitual sonrojo- yo estoy muy bien y usted?

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…cuantas veces te he dicho no que me digas así, solo dime Gaara , las cortesías me hacen sentir viejo

-E-está bien jo- digo Gaara – dijo mas apenada

-Así me gusta! – dijo sonriendo ( Waoo! Que milagro!!!) – Oie Hinata te gustaría bailar

-Mmm…bueno, estoy esperando a Naruto pero…creo que si puedo bailar- dijo parándose de la silla

-Bien – dijo agarrando la por la cintura

-Ah…mmm…Gaara n-no c-cree q-que e-esta-tamos m-muy cerca

-Para nada…

Con Naruto y Sakura

-Sakura creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a ver a Hinata, tiene que estar muy preocupada – dijo levantándose de la cama

-Ay…Naruto apenas son las 1 AM y ya te vas?- dijo con cara de disgusto

-Si, además hoy tengo que reunirme con el Señor Hiashi por unos asuntos

-Bueno…esta bien pero la próxima vez te tendré que castigar…por dejarme tan temprano

-Jeje, acepto el castigo, cualquiera que sea…-dijo dándole un beso

Hinata y Gaara

-Oie Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro

-Que hacías con el Uchiha en la cocina?- le pregunto en el oído

-(rojísima) yo…mmm…nada s-sol-lo conver-versaba con él, solo e-eso - dijo separándose un poco de el

-En serio? – dijo un tono sarcástico

-Oie tu! Qué crees que haces con MI esposa!

-Naruto!

-Bueno solo bailaba con ella ya que estaba sola

-Naruto…-dijo Hinata acercándosele – no le hables así, podría traernos problemas- le dijo

-Qué? Como así que problemas?

-El es uno de los más grandes socios de mi padre

-Oigan aun sigo aquí – dio Gaara haciéndose notar

-Lo siento mucho Joven Gaara…digo Gaara es que está un poco alterado por el alcohol

-Qué? – dijo Naruto – pero si no he tomado nada

-No importa, Gaara gracias por su atención hacia mí pero me tengo que retirar. Buenos Días

-Adiós! – le dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-No hay porque Hinata, la próxima vez hablamos en una ocasión menos pesada – dijo dándole un beso en la mano

-Mmm…S-si- dijo roja de la pena

-Oie no la toques!! – Dijo Naruto agarrando la mano de Hinata para alejarla de Gaara

En el auto

-Naruto deberías comportarme mejor con las personas!- dijo muy molesta

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver

-Cómo? Pero como quieres que no lo vea si es socio de la compañía

-Bueno pero eso es en la compañía…no quiero que lo veas ni que hables con cuando estás sola!

-Naruto que te pasa!? Estas paranoico…no puedo hacer eso!

-Si puedes porque yo lo digo!

-Sabes me tienes cansada con tus ataque de celos!!

-Yo no tengo celos solo trato de proteger lo que es mío!

-Y ahora soy tuya, vaya que bien por mi! Ya tengo dueño, ni que fuera perro o algo así!- dijo alzando la voz, algo que sorprendió a Naruto – Sabes estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo contigo- dijo saliendo del carro

-Hinata espera!!

-Déjame en paz! – dijo llorando

-Hinata yo lo siento mucho, no debí comportarme así

-No sientes nada!! En primer lugar tu! Fuiste tu el que me dejaste sola en esa estúpida fiesta! Y no tuve mas remedio que juntarme con MIS AMIGOS!

-De verdad lo siento…pero ya no…

-Ya no que! Ya no me juntos con ellos, ya no quieres que hable con ellos, prefieres tenerme para ti exclusivamente

-Hinata cálmate ya

-No me calmo nada! Me tienes harta con esto!

-Hinata ya! Se te va a subir la presión

-No! No me quiero cal…-pero no pudo continuar porque se desmayo

-Hinata!! Despierta! – Naruto la cargo hasta la habitación para acostarla en la cama y fue a buscar las pastillas que el doctor le había recetado para estas ocasiones.

-Pobre Hinata, se debió haber alterado mucho. Pero es que soy un idiota insensible! Como voy a gritarle con lo delicada que es!

Departamento Uchiha!

-Dios mío…que dolor de cabeza…ah- se paro Sasuke de la cama- qué hora es?...-miro el despertador- las 8:30!!! Tengo que apurarme…rápido! – se metió al baño

8:45- Sasuke agarra las maletas y sale de la habitación rumbo al elevador (corre Sasuke!)

-Abre ya!!- le gritaba al elevador- por fin- entro al elevador – vamos cierra!! Volvió a gritar. Se quedo esperando como 30 segundos hasta que se oyó el sonido que quería escuchar- (ding) – le dijo a la recepcionista que llamara un taxi y que guardara las llaves para Kakashi- Pero dale más rapido!

-Ya voy!! – dijo la recepcionista …después de 5 minutos llego el taxi

-Sasuke subió al taxi- Por favor al aeropuerto y si se puede lo más rápido posible- Por suerte el aeropuerto no esta tan lejos del departamento de Sasuke

-"Pasajeros con destino a Paris, Francia, por favor abordar la entrada lateral A, muchas gracias" Se escucho por todo el aeropuerto. Sasuke paso por la revisión de su pasaporte y su boleto y después fue a dejar la maleta…30 minutos depuse el avión despego con rumbo a Paris, su nueva vida.

Sasuke's pov

Bueno ya estoy aquí y no hay vuelta atrás…Solo espero que este viaje haya sido la mejor decisión que he tomado y no arrepentirme de esto…

Fuera pov

Paris---

-Itachi conoceré pronto a tu hermano…estoy muy ansiosa de ver a tu lindo hermanito del que tanto me hablas

-Muy pronto…según lo que se, ya está en un avión para venir hacia acá…así que será muy pronto

* * *

Hola a todos! Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi tardanza de cuanto era? 3 meses? Lo que pasaba era que estaba super cojida con los deberes de la escuela luchando por no quedarme de grado! Y estudiando para exámenes! Y que por cierto pase! Y no quede!! Estoy tan felizzz!! Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me tuve que ir al a boda de una prima mía, al interior del país…así que me quede una semana por allá…disfrutando de la vida y como no podía usar la compu porque estaba en rehabilitación, podría decirse, y bueno….ya está el capi…no me salió como yo quería pero me gusto mucha la pelea de Hinata u Naruto, que por cierto se están haciendo más frecuentes y…la aparición del personaje misterioso que vio a Hinata con Sasuke en la cocina…Gaara!! Bueno como no voy a escribir hasta después de Navidad les quiero desear una Feliz navidad y prospero año Nuevo! Y que la pasen bien y reciban muchos regalos!!! Bueno nos leemos pronto!

Byee!!


	7. Rechazos divertidos y llegadas esperadas

_En el capitulo anterior_

_---Paris_

_- Itachi conoceré pronto a tu hermano…estoy muy ansiosa de ver a tu lindo hermanito del que tanto me hablas_

_- Muy pronto…según lo que se, ya esta en un avión para venir hacia acá…así que será muy pronto_

Capitulo 7-Rechazos y llegadas

Era de día en la mansión favorita de todos…Cuando Hinata se levanto de su desmayo de la noche anterior.

-Hmm…qué hora es?-dijo mientras miraba el despertado, el cual no le importo mucho. Así que se revolvió un poco el cabello para quitarse la pereza (yo hago eso XD). Se levanto de la cama muy despacio y se dirigió al baño como habitualmente lo hacía- "Pero que horrible me veo"- pensó al echarse un vistazo en el espejo-"será mejor que me duche"- La ojiblanca comenzó a quitarse la ropa cuando…

-Hinata estas despierta?- una melena rubia se asoma por la puerta- Te traje el desayuno para que comas algo…-dijo empujando la puerta con el pie para pasar al darse cuenta que la ojiperla no estaba en la cama

- Naruto?! Sal ya!! – grito, que para su desgracia dejo la puerta del baño abierta, y le arrojo el cepillo dental en la cabeza al rubio

- Auch!! Oie eso me puedo haber caído en el o…-pero se quedo mudo al ver a su esposa sin ropa…cosa que no había pasado hasta el día de hoy (Que raro! XD, Con razón la engaña!) – M-mh…este bueno…Hina…Waoo!! -dijo mientras un hilito de sangre le salía por la nariz- Jamás pensé que tuvieras ese….cuerpo!!!

- C-calla-te y SAL!- grito ya al borde del colapso con su cara al rojo vivo

- Pero…-no pudo continuar ya que Hinata le tiro la jabonera (Con todo y jabón!!) en la cara

- Naruto?, estas bien?- Hinata un poco asustada se puso rápidamente la bata y se acerco a Naruto –Naruto despierta!! T-T Lo siento mucho pero despierta! . Hinata se acercó a él para fijarse si aun respiraba cuando de repente y sin previo aviso Naruto la agarro de la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo hasta poder susurrarle en el oído…

- Hinata…no sé cómo decirte esto sin que te desmayes pero es que has despertado algo en mi no había sentido antes- y le mordió ligeramente en lóbulo de la oreja

-N-na…ru-ru…to- Hinata tartamudeaba – ya…pa-para! No…yo…no…-no podía ni siquiera pensar

-Shhh…no hables…y solo déjate llevar - le susurraba mientras la levantaba del piso. Naruto la acomodo con cuidado en la cama sin dejar de besarla, entonces se posiciono encima de ella y le abrió la bata pero entonces Hinata se asusta y se cubre nuevamente

- Naruto ya basta! Hay que ir a trabajar…así que- y se levanto de la cama y se fue directo al baño y cerró la puerta . Naruto simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y se levanto de la cama rumbo al baño y toco la puerta

- Hina sal por favor … no seas mala –dijo con cascadas en los ojos al estilo anime! XD

- Naruto, No! ... Por cierto no tenemos una cita con mi padre a eso de las 12:00 PM

- Mierda! Si! ... pero entonces apúrate, yo también me tengo que bañar

Hinata abre la puerta- Naruto, este no es el único baño que hay. Puedes ir al de la habitación de al lado -le dijo y cerro nuevamente la puerta

-Pero Hina … no me puedo bañar contigo- pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna mientras abría la puerta

-Nop … le dijo mientras abría la llave de la tina

-Perooo … -le rogaba

- Naruto ven aquí…-le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño – sabes qué hora es? – le pregunto muy dulcemente

- no- le dijo acercándose

- Bueno déjame decirte que son las 11:15 y si no te apuras papi se enojara y sabes lo que pasa cuando papi se enoja…y no quieres que te…despida! –dijo con una cara sombría que asusto a Naruto y salió corriendo rápidamente para darse un ducha hiper-rapida

Después de 15 minutos

-Hinata, te vienes conmigo? – le pregunto desde la puerta

- Mh? Si…Naruto, te gusta este? Es que no me decido si el azul o el verde…

- Bueno a mi no me gusta ninguno- dice acercándose a Hinata – porque te ves mejor sin ropa- le susurra

-Naruto…ya! – se soltó de su agarre y se miro de nuevo en el espejo – Creo que me quedo con el azul…ok listo! Vámonos ya!

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto

-Bueno Hina, ya vamos tarde…así que dile a tu "papi" que llegamos tarde por tu culpa

- Que?? Y porque mi culpa? Si tú fuiste el que empezó con sus jueguitos sexuales que tomaron mucho tiempo

- Pero te gusto! Admítelo!- dijo señalándola

- B-bueno, no digo que no me gusto pero no fue del todo mi agrado

- Hina, tu y yo sabemos que te gusto…solo tienes que decir que si- le dijo acercándose a ella

- no…-lo aparto

- Vamos mi reina, acéptalo o…

-O qué? – lo reto

- O te lo hago en la noche! Ja! –le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

- Y si no quiero…-le dijo con indiferencia

- pues…te…voy…a

- Naruto, Señorita Hinata!! – alguien grito

- Hm? – Naruto se giro para ver de quien se trataba- Ah…Sai que pasa?

- El Señor Hiashi está en la sala de conferencia y esta enojadísimo por que va tarde- le dijo

Naruto mira su reloj- Que? Pero si faltan como 5 minutos para la reunión

-Naruto, no importa, papa no le gusta que lo deje esperando…vamos ya!- le dijo jalándolo de la mano – Adiós y gracias Sai

- Adiós, señorita Hinata –mirando a Naruto –Adiós Naruto – se despidió con su típica sonrisa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Sala de Conferencias – 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata toco la puerta de la sala y Hiashi les indico que pasaran

-Sentimos mucho la demora –se disculpo y se sentó en su lugar al igual que Naruto

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, quiero comunicarles que la exposición de la empresa Uchiha no podrá ser hoy porque el asistente de nuestro socio llamo y dijo que El señor Uchiha tuvo una emergencia y se vio obligado a viajar por un tiempo…- menciono Hiashi

- Que?!...-susurraron Hinata y Naruto a la vez mientras se miraban

-Pero…se sabe cuál es la emergencia? –pregunto Hinata preocupada

- No y no es de nuestra incumbencia, así que mañana viene el remplazo a explicar de que se tratan los nuevos productos. Bueno hasta aquí la reunión, ahora vuelvan a sus obligaciones

-Hinata, que le habrá pasado a Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto

- No se pero me preocupa un poco – dijo mostrando en sus ojos su preocupación

-Bueno, no te alteres, Sasuke es nuestro mejor amigo y te aseguro que nos llamara y nos dirá donde esta…así que cógelo con calma

- Esta bien…- _" Si Naruto supiera que yo soy la culpable…Sasuke donde estas? "_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Paris -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_-" Cuando va a aterrizar esta cosa?! " – pensó _muy enojado nuestro pelinegro favorito-disculpe señorita…-llamo a la azafata que lo miro con demasiado coqueteo

-Si dígame

-Cuando aterriza el avión? - pregunto dirigiéndole la cara más despreciable que pudo

-Bueno falta como media hora para llegar al aeropuerto – le respondió con la mayor calma para que no se le notara el nerviosismo - Se le ofrece algo más?

-No, gracias

* * *

-Itachi…recuerda que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto a buscar a tu hermanito

-Ah…si- dijo con pereza, parándose del escritorio – Vamos ya, no debe tardarse- le dijo acercándose a ella

-Si – termino dándole un beso en la boca

* * *

Buenas Tardes, Señores pasajeros, soy su capitán y les informo que ya estamos llegando a la pista de aterrizaje. Por lo que por favor se les pide que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad. Muchas Gracias por su atención.

_-"Por Kami…ya llegamos!"-_ pensó ya hastiado por la demora mientras se ponía el cinturón

* * *

-Mira! –dijo Itachi señalando a un muchacho muy parecido a él solo que más pequeño - es Sasuke –le dijo a su acompañante – Sasuke!- grito eufórico

- Pero si es igualito a ti, tan lindo!- le dijo a Itachi

-No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le reclamo Sasuke a Itachi

- Vale, vale pero no te enojes- le dijo – Bueno los presento…Ella es Elie, mi esposa

- Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío –respondió al saludo

-Bueno vámonos ya que es tarde – Hablo Itachi- Sasuke, quieres comer algo?

- Si…

-Itachi que te parece si lo llevamos a La Tour d' Argent, Sabes que me encanta ese lugar, tal vez le guste a él también

-Buena idea-respondió-te va a encantar ese lugar – dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke

Los tres chicos salieron del aeropuerto y el chofer metió las maletas de Uchiha al maletero del auto mientras ellos subían.

-Pierre, dirígete hacia La Tour d' Argent –le dijo Itachi al chofer

-Si señor Itachi

-Sasuke y qué tal te fue en el avión?

-Hmp…unas estúpidas azafatas casi me comen con los ojos todo el viaje

- Oh…cómo no! Si mira lo guapo que eres. Deberías usar ese don que tienes de forma positiva- se unió a la conversación Elie

-Elie tiene razón…además siempre tuvistes ese problema desde pequeño…las chicas no dejan de perseguirte

-en serio?- pregunto Elie

-Si…ahora que recuerdo solo una no lo hacía…Hinata- dijo Itachi- como esta ella

-Bien-respondió secamente

-Me sorprende…que chica no puede caer en tus encantos?- añadió Elie

-Y hablando de Hinata…me entere que se casaba, por eso me sorprende que vinieras acá…no era tu el novio?

-No! (se acabo la poca paciencia…XD!) y no seas imbécil! Te puedes callar ya! – grito ya fuera de sus cabales y se puso a mirar hacia la ventana

Itachi y Elie se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Sasuke. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, cada uno pidió sus respectivos platos. La comida paso muy calmada y al finalizar se dirigieron a la casa de Itachi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Sasuke's POV -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una casa muy grande, casi una mansión. Al entrar se puede notar que se ve mejor por dentro que por fuera. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco hueso y el piso era de marfil, la combinación le daba un toque de elegancia al hogar. En frente a la puerta principal había una mesa, que a juzgar por la madera era muy fina, y encima de esta un florero lleno de rosas blancas y rojas. Detrás se podía apreciar las diferentes fotografías de niños.

-Debie y Fugaku vengan acá- grito Itachi y en eso salieron un niño de 13 años y una niña de 8.

-Hola papi –grito la niña mientras se tiraba a los brazos de Itachi. Ella era de cabellera negra como su padre y de ojos azules como los de su madre.- Hola mami!! –volvió a gritar pero ahora de abalanzaba sobre Elie.

-Hola Padre, hola madre…-dijo mas cortes el muchacho. El era de cabellera castaña como Elie y de ojos negros.

-Chicos quiero presentarles a su tío Sasuke, que vino desde Tokio a visitarnos.

- Hola tío Sasuke- me saludo la Debie con una sonrisa

-Hola – me dijo Fugaku con su mirada indiferente. Este niño se está pareciendo a mí.

-Sasuke, ven te voy a mostrar donde está tu habitación- me dijo Itachi.

Subimos por unas escaleras en espiral hasta el segundo piso. Allí pude apreciar mas fotografías de los niños y de Elie con Itachi. Pasamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a otra escalera más pequeña, donde había varias puertas. Itachi me indico que la tercera era mi habitación. Me dijo que descansara que mañana hablábamos sobre la empresa. Cuando entre a la habitación era muy grande para mi gusto. Tenía su propio baño, algo que agradecí mentalmente, y también un escritorio. Vi que mis maletas ya estaban allí así que me puse a desempacar. Me debatí mentalmente si llamar o no a Hinata, solo para oír su voz. Al final decidí que lo mejor era que dejara de pensar en ella y me encara en mis nuevas obligación en esta nueva ciudad…

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno…sé que me desmoré un pocotón pero era porque me daba pereza escribir. Ya lo sé, soy muy pero muy perezosa. Pero, lo bueno fue que subí un nuevo capi…este capi me dio un poco de risa. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Me dejan un review si les gusto el capi o no...Me pueden mandar criticas, consejo, tomatazos que con gusto los aceptare!! :D Bueno...

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye!


	8. Sueños que no queremos y queremos soñar

_En el capitulo anterior_

_Me debatí mentalmente si llamar o no a Hinata, solo para oír su voz. Al final decidí que lo mejor era que dejara de pensar en ella y me encargará en mis nuevas obligación en esta nueva ciudad…_

Capitulo 8

-Es muy temprano en la mañana y hace un frio del carajo. Son las 4:30 a.m. Creo que el cambio de horario me está afectando un poco, mejor me levanto…Voy a tomarme un poco de café para esperar a que se levanten los demás…

_Sasuke sale de la habitación y va rumbo a la cocina. Se prepara su café y se sienta en una mesa cercana…_

-Necesito arreglar mis pensamientos, esta tortura me va a matar…tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, en el y los estúpidos que la apoyaron cuando sabían que todo era una maldita mentira…

_Tiro su taza de café contar la pared_

-Mierda…Me sacas de quicio, te odio por eso, odio todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu cabello, tu aroma, tu aliento…tus labios, odio esos malditos labios que me hicieron perder la cabeza cuando no debí hacerlo, fueron ellos lo que hicieron odiar a mi mejor amigo, por haberlos probado primero, por haberlos visto primero…te odio por no haberte visto primero, todo es tu culpa!

_Se sienta en una esquina de la cocina, a lamentarse por su…_

_**Debilidad**_

-Soy débil, siempre me lo dijo mi padre, ahora lo compruebo, soy débil por salir huyendo cuando pude enfrentar la situación…pero para que si lo intente por dos años…

_Camina rumbo a su cuarto…_

-Porque tuviste que aparecer en mi vida, de esa manera, porque tuve que soportar verte de la mano con el cuándo sabia que él te engaña con una estúpida que lo único que quiere es sacar dinero de una y mil maneras… Porque tuve que ver las sonrisas que le regalabas a el…cuando deseaba que fueran para mi…Y para el colmo de todo porque tuve que huir de ti…espera…eso si lo puedo responder…porque me canse de intentar tenerte para mi…me canse de intentar que entraras en razón…me canse de tratar de tener un pedazo de tu corazón, no de la forma en que ya lo tengo, como un amigo, sino como alguien que te puede tener todos los días, alguien que te puede proteger de todo lo que está a tu alrededor…me canse de tener que hacerme espacio en un lugar donde ya no cabe más nadie que…Naruto…

_Se para en frente del balcón de su habitación…_

-Esa luna tan hermosa…es la única que me puede escuchar…pero no quiero que lo haga porque me recuerda a ti…esos ojos tan hermosos, tan angelicales, tan pacíficos, tan blancos, tan…imposibles de dejar de ver… Me hubiera gusta verlos por última vez de una forma más hermosa…que tener que recordarlos…sufriendo…

_Flashback_

_-Hinata…-dije y ella me miro- no sé si me vas a creer…por todo lo que a pasado…pero Naruto te está engañando!-_

_-Qué?!...- me grito y luego me cacheteo_

_-Lo siento- me disculpe con ella por el daño que le había provocado_

_-No me vuelvas a decir una cosa así!-me lo dijo llorando_

_-Esta bien…pero es la verdad_

_-LARGATE! – me volvió a gritar_

_-Bien…solo no olvide lo que te dije cuando te des cuenta_

_-VETE! – fue lo último que escuche de ella…_

_Fin del flashback_

-Lo último que escuche de ella fue un grito, un sollozo y una despedida…aunque no lo fuera…para mí fue un adiós…de lo más cruel e irremediable…me sentí un idiota, un imbécil por lo que le hice…

Si tan solo no hubiera…

_Hablado…_

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado…hubiéramos sido los amigos que siempre fuimos

_Flashback_

_-Sasuke, espera! – trataba de darme alcance_

_-Eres muy lenta, deberías ejercitarte más, me das lastima, estas muy flaca…-yo iba como a diez metros delante de ella_

_-Cállate!! Además no hago esta clase de cosas porque no me da tiempo…- no podía ni hablar, se le notaba cansada_

_-Si como no…ni creas que te voy a creer semejante mentira…- quise divertirme un momento, me encanta verla enojada_

_-Es cierto!! – me grito_

_-No, no lo es…la única verdad es que eres muy floja…- le dije para hacerla enojar mas pero…_

_-Yo? Floja? Ahh claro es que tu eres muy rápido, ya que tienes que salir corriendo cuando aparece tu club de fans, verdad?_

_-Qué rayos?...- me detuve, eso me había tomado por sorpresa viniendo de su boca…_

_-Jajaja…el famoso Sasuke Uchiha tiene un cuerpo escultural gracias a sus fans!- se me adelanto…_

_-Oye! Ven acá, me las vas a pagar…- la corretee_

_-Jaja…no me vas a alcanzar…-_

_-Te tengo…- la agarre de la cintura_

_-Ahh!!!!- nos caímos al piso..agradecí que fuera de madrugada…no había nadie por ahí_

_-Que dijiste sobre mi? – me coloque arriba de ella_

_-Bájate!! Estas muuuyyy pesado!!- luchaba pero se burlaba de mi a la misma vez…_

_-Sabes, eres la primera que me dice eso…y debo admito que heriste mi orgullo…-le die acercándome…_

_-Lo se!- me respondió, eso me sorprendió mucho mas_

_-Como que lo sab- me pateo la cabeza y con un esfuerzo logro ponerse encima de mi…_

_-Ja! – se burlo…se veía muy linda cuando se reía...pero…_

_-Sabes, nos podemos quedar así todooo lo que queda de la madrugada…me gusta la vista que tengo…- sonreí con -autosuficiencia_

_-Eh? – te pusiste roja como un tomate cuando te diste cuenta de lo que miraba- ahh!! –Gritaste y te tapaste- deja de mirarme…eres un pervertido…_

_-Jaja…tu cara es demasiado graciosa cuando te pones roja!_

_-Ya! Déjame…además tenemos que llegar al otro lado del parque así que vámonos…- me ordeno, le hubiera hecho caso si no fuera porque mi ego es mas grade que el mundo_

_-Ei ei quien te crees para darme ordenes…- le respondí_

_-Hinata Hyuuga…asique camina!_

_-Ya ya está bien…-accedí como un perrito_

_-Jajaja…me gusta salir contigo…es muy gracioso, siempre pasa algo diferente! Gracias por ser mi amigo, no, por ser mi mejor amigo- y me abrazo_

_-E-eh está bien, agradecimiento aceptado…ahora vámonos- _

_-Si!! – me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Desearía que esos tiempos regresaran…los tiempos en que tu yo éramos tan buenos amigos. Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado para sí poder seguir oyendo esa hermosa risa que solo tú tienes…Me gustaría mucho volver a esos días…Pero ya no se puede…Ya eres de otra persona…ya tienes dueño, ya no puedo intentar tenerte, ya no…por eso seguiré con mi vida y no mirare más hacia tu lugar…yo, un Uchiha, jamás dejare que una mujer como tú me afecte más de la cuenta…

_Vio que el sol empezaba a salir así que se dispuso a buscar una toalla para ducharse_

Toc toc

-Sasuke, ya son las 6:30 a.m, te tienes que levantar ya o llegaremos tarde a la empresa- me grito Itachi

-Ya estoy en eso- le respondí

-Luego bajas a la cocina…el desayuno ya está listo

-Está bien

20 minutos después…

-Sasuke…Buenos días- me dijo Ellie

-Buenos días…-

-Sasuke…quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Qué? – le dije restándole importancia al asunto

-Por casualidad sabes si alguien bajo a la cocina a romper una taza

-Una taza? – me hice el loco

-Si…una taza

-Pues…yo no sé…además estaba dormido como rayos iba a saber…

-Solo fue casualidad…además era mi taza favorita - se puso a llorar

-Ya, amor, no era para tanto…puedes tener otra cuando quieras

-Eh? – cara de WTF?

-Pero…

-Ya…yo misma te comprare otra….si?

-Está bien pero que sea como esa que Sasuke rompió-

-Qué? Como sabes que fui yo, no tienes pruebas

-Si las tengo…Hay cámaras en toda la casa…jeje

-Te odio

-Lo se…jaja…ahora termina de desayunar para poder irnos

-Hmp…

En la oficina de las Compañías Uchiha Paris…

-Buenos Dias gente!! –dijo Itachi…y todos hicieron una reverencia. A veces he llegado a pensar que Itachi no es nada serio ¬¬

-Buenos Dias Señor Itachi- le dijo la secretaria que me miro

-Buenos Dias Naoko- la saludo. Esa chica se me hizo muy parecida a Hinata si no fuera porque sus ojos son de un purpura claro diría ellas eran hermanas gemelas. Me sorprendí mucho al hacer esa comparación y mas por quedarme mirándola.

-Sasuke Naoko te dará un tour por las instalaciones para que conozcas mas la compañía.

-Sígame Señor Uchiha- me dijo con una sonrisa, a la mente se me vino la imagen de Hinata.

_-Estúpida mente me está jugando una jugarreta_- pensé

-Bueno Señor Uchiha, que quiere ver primero? – Me pregunto

-No se…para eso estas, no?

-Si – me dijo con una sonrisa fingida y pude notar su amargura en la respuesta que me dio

* * *

Aqui esta!! Subi el capi xq en unos de mis reviews me dijieron que me apuarar a subir el siguiente capi...Me quede con cara de WTF? cuando lo lei!!!! Pero bueno tuve que escribir este capi a apuras porque tenia muchaaaaaa tarea y trabajos y en fin aqui esta! espero les guste aunque a mi no tanto creo que me salio con un Sasuke muy vulnerable...Bueno agradezco a todoooosss lo que me dejaron u review y me alegra muchisimo que les guste la historia! ^-^! Arigatou!!! Bueno espero sus reviews, criticas de algo que no les guste, y lo que ustedes quieran menos insultos porque YO no los quiero!!! Nos leemos pronto!!!!

Bye!!!

Fiffy20


	9. Cosas Nuevas

Notas de autora

.

.

.

.

ABAJO!

* * *

_En la oficina de las Compañías Uchiha Paris…_

_-Buenos Dias gente!! –dijo Itachi…y todos hicieron una reverencia. A veces he llegado a pensar que Itachi no es nada serio ¬¬_

_-Buenos Dias Señor Itachi- le dijo la secretaria que me miro_

_-Buenos Días Naoko- la saludo. Esa chica se me hizo muy parecida a Hinata si no fuera porque sus ojos son de un purpura claro diría ellas eran hermanas gemelas. Me sorprendí mucho al hacer esa comparación y más por quedarme mirándola._

_-Sasuke Naoko te dará un tour por las instalaciones para que conozcas más la compañía._

_-Sígame Señor Uchiha- me dijo con una sonrisa, a la mente se me vino la imagen de Hinata._

_-Estúpida mente me está jugando una jugarreta- pensé_

_-Bueno Señor Uchiha, que quiere ver primero? – Me pregunto_

_-No se…para eso estas, no?_

_-Si – me dijo con una sonrisa fingida y pude notar su amargura en la respuesta que me dio_

* * *

-Bueno Señor Uchiha, esta es la cafetería…aunque dudo mucho que le interese porque los jefes nunca bajan hasta acá pero de todas formas se le enseño…- _su voz es parecida a la de ella, igual de suave y angelical -_ y por allá están las oficinas de programación y en el siguiente pasillo los departamentos de producción.

-Solo una pregunta, me puedes decir donde esta mi oficina? – le dije tratando de sonar como "dime_ rápido o eres ineficiente_"

-A eso vamos…sígame- me dijo totalmente despreocupada, eso me molesto

_Caminaron por un largo pasillo muy bien iluminado hasta llegar a una puerta de cedro muy decorada. Se veía importante. Cuando entraron se encontraron con una gran oficina con vista a la ciudad. Se veía increíblemente grande, hasta parecía una oficina digna de un presidente. En ese momento entro Itachi y le dijo a Naoko que ya se podía retirar._

-Entonces Sasuke te gusta tu oficina? – me dijo como si supiera la respuesta

-No está mal – le dije con mi cara de serio pero aun así no se me quito el asombro - se parece a la de papa

-Es cierto – me dijo complacido- esta era la antigua oficina de papa, aquí en Francia

-Mmm ya…y porque me toca esta oficina? Que yo sepa tu eres el presidente de esta compañía, no deberías tener esta oficina?

-No…me dices eso porque no has visto MI oficina – me dice con una cara llena de gracia.

-Ósea que la tuya es más grande que esta?

-Si…y dejando de lado el asunto de la "oficina grande", podrías apurarte y recorrer la oficina rápido. Ellie, tú y yo vamos a ir a comer. Te esperamos abajo en el Lobby

-De acuerdo…voy en 15 minutos- le dije

-Bien…- salió de MI nueva oficina

_Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí bastante la oficina. Nunca tuve una oficina así, mi antigua oficina era un cuarto de lo que es esta. Itachi esta vez si te luciste. Y esta vista esta excelente para relajarme, así me olvido de todos mis problemas y tengo una vid amas tranquila. Bueno tengo que bajar ya._ Le da un último vistazo a la enorme oficina y sale.

* * *

-Hinata tienes todo? –pregunto Naruto

-Si Naruto, por enésima vez, SI!! – dijo la peliazulada al extremo de su paciencia

-Está bien, está bien – dijo agarrándola por la cintura – sabes, espero sea el mejor viaje de luna de miel del mundo.

-Jaja…yo también, tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa, pasear en góndola, tener una cena romántica en Paris– lo dijo con cara de soñadora

-Mmm…Paris, la ciudad del amour – dijo Naruto con un malísimo acento francés ( N/A: Odio que hagan eso!!!)

-Jaja…la ciudad del amour- dijo antes de besarlo

-Y eso a que se debe, Hina?

-Nada, solo quería consentirte un poco o…acaso no quieres?

-Ojalá me consintieras así más seguido – le dice mientras se acerca para besarla más apasionadamente

-Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos al hotel- le dijo colocándole un dedo en los labios mientras sonreía

-Noo…porque?-

-Naruto…-le dijo con una cara angelical y luego…- ESTAMOS EN UN AEROPUERTO!!!

-Jejeje…lo siento mucho!

* * *

- Y Sasuke te gusto tu oficina - le pregunto Ellie

- Si...es muy...acogedora - dijo con un tono tranquilo

- Me alegro muchísimo, la arregle especialmente para ti! -

- Gracias...y para donde vamos? -pregunto con duda porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parado

- Mmm...Qué te parece si vamos a...Le Petit Zinc!! - dijo Ellie entusiasmada

- Ok...-la vio con cara de " que loca". En ese momento aparece Itachi

- Mi amor!! - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la boca - adivina para donde vamos...

- Para donde? - pregunto incrédulo por la emoción de su esposa

- A Le Petit Zinc!! Te acuerdas?- le dijo con ojos soñadores

- Se-segura que quieres ir allí?

- Si! por favor...-le dijo con ojos de cachorros

- Esta bien pero no le digas a nadie lo que paso, ok?- le rogo Itachi

- Esta bien pero...porque?

- Porque nadie debe saber- (ya todo esto lo decían en voz baja y bien lejos de Sasuke)

- Oigan!- 1 para Sasuke

- Pero porque sino tiene nada de malo-

- Oigan!- 2 para Sasuke

- Como que no tiene nada malo, por amor de Dios, Ellie. Nuestro hijo fue creado allí!!! - dijo casi gritado

- Oigan!- 3 para Sasuke

- Pero fue lo más hermoso del mundo! - dijo con ojos soñadores

- OIGAN!!! - HomeRun! para Sasuke

- Eh? - los dos individuos miraron a Sasuke muy extrañados

- Podemos irnos ya!

- Jejeje...disculpanos Sasuke, si y apodemos irnos- dijo Itachi

Subieron al auto de Itachi y se fueron rumbo a la 11 Rue Saint-Benoit, 75006

* * *

- Naruto, hay algo que me tiene preocupada...- dijo Hinata mientras se apoyaba al asiento del avión

- Dime, que te preocupa...-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención ya que tenía los ojos cerrados

- Sasuke nunca nos llamo...-dijo mirando por la ventanilla el cielo totalmente azul

- Es cierto...me pregunto porque se habrá ido "_y no intento separarme de Hinata_" - dijo, esto último lo pensó muy cuidadosamente

- No sé, nunca me mencionó ningún viaje ni nada parecido...- trato de desviar el tema

- Tal vez fue algo familiar que llego de improvisto...-intentaba excusarlo

- Puede ser..."_ Sasuke donde estas? Me estas preocupando más de la cuenta _"-

- Sabes, cuando lleguemos al hotel, llamamos a Sai para que averigüe por nosotros, te parece bien?- dijo intentando animarla

- Si, gracias Naruto...-dijo cerrando los ojos para poder dormir un poco

* * *

En el _Le Petit Zinc_

- Sasuke le dije a Naoko que serias su nuevo jefe y ella tu nueva secretaria, de acuerdo?- dijo Itachi

- Mmm...Porque ella? - Sasuke intentaba buscar alguna excusa para esquivarla y obviarla

- Porque ya sabes quién es y ella es la mejor en el ámbito de producción así que te puede ser de mucha ayuda-

- Bien - dijo "_ Sera interesante convivir con ella "_

Después de un muy tranquilo almuerzo regresaron a las empresas Uchiha a terminar con los deberes del día

- Naoko, me podrías traer los informes de ingresos y los estados de cuentas- dijo Sasuke por el teléfono

- Si Señor Uchiha, se los llevo enseguida - _5 minuto después_

_- _Naoko, respóndeme algo-

- Si? -

- Tienes novio o estas casada?

- Naoko se le quedo mirando y le respondió - No Señor, no estoy ni casada ni tengo novio-

- Ah bueno...te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche? - dijo totalmente despreocupado

- Eh? N-no creo que eso sea posible...- dijo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada

- Porque no? - la miro a los ojos

- Porque tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa...- dijo esquivando su penetrante mirada

- Ya veo...será para otra ocasión entonces...- dijo ya quitándole la mirada de encima- Ya te puedes retirar

- S-si...- dijo mas sonrojada que antes

Sasuke se puso a pensar en porque le pidió eso a una chica que acababa de conocer y peor aun a su secretaria...Tal vez sentía curiosidad o simplemente lo hizo porque le dio la gana de salir con alguien.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola...DISCULPAS MUNDIALES!!! De verdad que lo siento muchísimo!! Pero aunque no lo crean esta vez sí tengo una excusa creíble...estaba ESTUDIANDO!! Pero le doy unas inmensas gracias a una chica llamada ana que me insistió tanto que tuve que poner la conti del fic...sino fuera por ella no habría capi 9 hasta mucho después! Y PERDONENME la demora de casi 4 meses!! plizzz SORRY!! T_T pero bueno gracias por todooosss los reviews que me dejaron y los alerts!! Son un gran apoyo para esta principiante!!! Y lo más probable es que la próxima actualización sea dentro de un mes!! Ósea 30 días! Espero reviews, criticas, peticiones o tiradas de tomates...pero no quiero amenazas!! Me ASUSTAN! en fin Gracias por leer!

Bye!! muax!

P.D: El 21 de agosto este fic cumplió 1 AÑO!!! waooo que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te divierte estudiando! (BROMA)

edit: Saben...para poder hacer otro capi siempre tengo que leer el ultimo capitulo publicado...y cuando lo estab leyendo me encontre con un error super grave!! Recuerdan la parte en "Itachi" invita a Naoko a cenar...bueno no era "Itachi" sino SASUKE!! ME equivoque! sorry, lo lamento un monto!! disculpenme! y sorry si pensaron que era otra actualizacion solo era para avisar esto y para decirles que mañana ya sale el otro capi!! Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen y...ESPERO LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS!!!! AHHH NO PUEDO CREERLO! LOS AMO POR ESTO!!! YA CASI...YA CASI!!! AYUDENME A LLEGAR LOS 100!!PLIZZ!

BYE! ^-^


	10. Un nuevo pasoen nuestras vidas

_- Naoko, me podrías traer los informes de ingresos y los estados de cuentas- dijo Sasuke por el teléfono_

_- Si Señor Uchiha, se los llevo enseguida - __5 minuto después_

_- __Naoko, respóndeme algo-_

_- Si? -_

_- Tienes novio o estas casada?_

_- Naoko se le quedo mirando y le respondió - No Señor, no estoy ni casada ni tengo novio-_

_- Ah bueno...te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche? - dijo totalmente despreocupado_

_- Eh? N-no creo que eso sea posible...- dijo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada_

_- Porque no? - la miro a los ojos_

_- Porque tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa...- dijo esquivando su penetrante mirada_

_- Ya veo...será para otra ocasión entonces...- dijo ya quitándole la mirada de encima- Ya te puedes retirar_

_- S-si...- dijo mas sonrojada que antes_

_Sasuke se puso a pensar en porque le pidió eso a una chica que acababa de conocer y peor aun a su secretaria...Tal vez sentía curiosidad o simplemente lo hizo porque le dio la gana de salir con alguien._

_Sasuke 's POV_

_Esto fue tan incomodo. Pedirle una cita a Naoko?? Tengo que estar loco o estoy delirando!! Dios, pero tengo que aceptar que es linda, tiene la misma carisma que Hinata, tan pendiente de todo, tan simpática con cualquiera y su sonrojo…tan tierno? Hinata...tengo tantas ganas de verte o por lo menos escuchar su voz. Quisiera llamarla pero no quiero que responda el idiota de Naruto. Suficiente! Bueno…tengo que seguir con mis asuntos y dejar de pensar en ella, además tengo la primera presentación de productos, aquí y no quiero quedar como un estúpido._

-Waoo! Se ve increíble!! – dijo Hinata emocionada por haber llegado al Caribe – Me encanta la playa, la arena!! Ahhh!!

-Vamos! Tenemos que aprovechar los 2 días que tenemos aquí!! – dijo Naruto totalmente emocionado

-Sii! – dijeron ambos mientras corrían a la playa pero…

-Naruto… - Hinata se detuvo de repente – podrías llamar a Sai para que empiece a buscar a Sasuke

-Ah…si –Naruto regreso a buscar su celular y marco a la oficina

-Buenas Tardes, Compañías Publicitarias Hyuuga, en que puedo ayudarle… - dijo Sai

-Sai, soy yo Naruto…-

-Si dime…-

-Me puedes hacer un favor…

-Claro…- _**10 minutos después**_

-Ya…vamos a la playa ahora si…-caminaron juntos Hinata cargaba la bolsa con las toallas y los bloqueadores y Naruto…no cargaba nada.¬¬

-Buenos Días, señoritas – Naruto coqueteando con las mujeres ¬¬ (que descaro)

-Buenas, Lindura –los chicos coqueteando con Hinata ˆ-ˆ

-Ya déjenla en paz…¬¬ - Naruto celoso

-Jajaja…no es para tanto Naruto…además estamos a mano –dijo señalando a las chicas =)

-Hasta mañana Naoko…-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina

-Buenas Noches Sr. Uchiha- dijo desviando su rostro para no chocar con su mirada – Em-m Sr. Uchiha, esta tarde mientras estaba en la reunión, lo llamo el Sr. Sai de las empresas publicitarias Hyuuga, diciendo que lo buscaba urgentemente

-Sai?...- _Maldita sea!_ – y te dijo que quería conmigo?

-No…solo que lo buscaba urgentemente, yo le dije que estaba en una reunión y que no podía hablar con usted en esos momentos

-Gracias Naoko, pero la próxima vez que llame, si quiere hablar conmigo, le inventas una excusa, a menos que sea algo del trabajo

-Sí, Señor…hasta mañana… - dijo sin mirarlo aun a los ojos

-Ah…Naoko…- dijo Sasuke con una voz grave y sensual

-Di-digame Sr. Uchiha…-dijo totalmente roja

-Mirame – dijo autoritario, Naoko lo miro más nerviosa que nunca – espero que no hagas nada mañana en la noche porque te irás a cenar conmigo

-Eh-h! – "Que!!?? AAAHH! (mente de Naoko)" – p-pero Sr. Uchiha, este n-no se…-

-Nada de no, iras porque yo quiero…así que hasta mañana

-"_No puedo creerlo, el Sr. Uchiha y yo? En una cena? Que está pasando…nunca me había pasado algo así, jamás he salido con alguno de mis jefes…ni siquiera he ido a una reunión con ninguno de ellos…que debo hacer?? Ahhh!! P-pero es tan guapo. Me pregunto si…" _

-Itachi…- dijo Sasuke – necesito un carro, estoy harto de la limosina

-Jajaja…que te parece si lo vamos a buscar ya – dijo emocionado

-Bien…-dijo

-Y qué tipo de auto quieres?

-Uno que vaya rápido – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

-Ya sé a dónde podemos ir, vamos –

-Jajaja… la mejor noche que hayamos tenido Jajaja – dijo Hinata

-Si, deberíamos ir de nuevo mañana, aunque no sé si vaya a tener la fuerza para levantarme…- dijo Naruto ya supercansado mientras se tiraba en la cama – ven!- dándole palmaditas en la cama

-Jajaja…ya voy…déjame por lo menos cambiarme a pijama- dijo mientras entraba al baño

_**10 minutos después **_

-A dormir pues, a qué hora te quieres despertar mañana, Naruto? – Naruto ve a Hinata con una pijama súper corta de tirantes

-No se…pero porque no hacemos algo más divertido en vez de discutir el horario…-dijo con una voz sexy mientras le subía la pijama a Hinata

-Jaja…eso me hace cosquillas…p-pero Naruto…- dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Hinata…mírame a los ojos…- ella lo mira- llevo años esperando a que esto suceda, me gustaría que compartieras el mismo sentimiento que tengo en este momento – dice serio

-Naruto…- dice sonriendo y se le lanza encima a darle un beso en los labios – aunque suene raro, yo también estuve esperando este momento desde hace mucho y de verdad que me siento muy feliz

-Por eso es que me enamore de ti – la besa en el cuello hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, mientras acaricia levemente su cintura.

-Ahh-hh…Naruto- Hinata se mueve seductoramente encima de él y le agarra el cabello – Q-quiero q-que sepas que es m-mi primera vez y…-

-Shh…lo sé…seré totalmente gentil y te aseguro lo disfrutaras…-y le termina de quitar la poca ropa que llevaba

_**Mañana siguiente**_

-Ahhh…mmm… - Naruto mirando para todos lados – qué hora es? – Agarra el despertador – las…10:50 a.m – mira a Hinata y sonríe – "después de todo no es tan mala en la cama, puedo disfrutar mucho de esto, por lo menos hasta que…" piensa con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro –

* * *

Un Corvette Z03 negro corriendo a toda velocidad por la cuidad de Paris

-De esto era de lo que hablaba, es genial! – decía Sasuke mientras aumentaba la velocidad para llegar a la oficina. Ver un auto como ese no era raro en parís pero que la persona que lo maneje sea alguien tan guapo, no se compara con nada antes visto. Estaciona el auto en el espacio privado que se suponía era de él y baja del auto. Las chicas que pasaban por allí en ese momento solo podían quedársele mirando. Con paso calmado camina hacia su oficina y lo primero que nota es que Naoko no se encuentras en su lugar.

-Naoko…- dijo Sasuke

-Si? Sr. Uchiha, buenos días, desea algo? – dijo mientras cargaba una taza de café para el

-Eh? N-no nada…- dijo tratando de disimular su error – necesito trabajar en un proyecto hoy, así que no me molestes con llamadas a menos que sea mi hermano

-Si Sr. Uchiha…-dijo sonrojada

-Ah…y recuerda que hoy nos vamos juntos así que quiero que me esperes – dijo mientras la volteaba a ver

-S-si…-dijo todavía más sonrojada. Sasuke entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta

-"_No sé que me está pasando pero esta chica es…diferente a las demás. Me recuerda demasiado a ella, y por más que las intente separar no puedo dejar de ver similitudes en ella. Su cabello, su forma de vestir…me hace recordar…_

Flashback

-Hinata que llevas puesto? Vamos a un restaurante, no tienes que vestirte así...- dijo señalándola de arriba abajo. Hinata llevaba una falta larga que le llegaba a los tobillos y una camisa manga larga –Quiero que te vayas a cambiar por algo diferente…ahora! – le dice con tono autoritario

-S-si! – Dice un poco asustada por la forma en que hablo Sasuke – pero…que me pongo, no tengo nada para la ocasión

-Como que no…no tienes un traje que te llegue por lo menos a las rodillas? – dijo con cara de asombro

-No…- menciono decepcionada por la cara de incredulidad que puso Sasuke

-Entonces…antes de ir a almorzar, tendremos que ir a comprar ropa

-Eh? Pero no tienes que hacerl- la interrumpio

-Cállate! – Le dice mientras le tapa la boca con un dedo – Además no puedo dejar que me vean con alguien como tu…hay que arreglarte un poco…o sino podrías dañar mi reputación

-Que!? – le da un zape en la cabeza a Sasuke- quien te crees para decirme eso – le iba a pegar pero

-Y tu quien te crees para levantarme la mano – le agarra la mano y se le acerca peligrosamente – además si no quieres que Naruto se entere de "Tu Secreto" mejor haz lo que yo diga

-Ah? Pero qué? No le puedes decir!! Cállate cállate!! – le dice mientras le pega en el pecho con la otra mano – Dijiste que nunca le dirías! No puedes…Si le dices, le voy a decir que en las noches vas a clubes nocturnos para acostarte con las zorras del lugar. Sabes cuánto puede dañar eso tu reputación?

-Hinata eres una…Esta bien – dice mientras se arregla la camisa y el saco – pero vamos a ir a comprar la ropa. Espero que Naruto te compre un ropero nuevo

-Sasuke! – grita y lo persigue por toda la habitación. Sasuke se estrella contra el mueble y cae sobre la mesita donde había una taza de café y se le derrama todo sobre el traje – Ah! Sasuke, estas bien? Te lastimaste?

-No, pero me podrías ayudar a levantarme – dice mientras levanta la mano

-Si…- Hinata agarra la mano pero no se da cuenta que Sasuke lo hace a propósito para que ella caiga encima de él –Ah-h!

-Jajaja... no sabes lo linda que te ves cuando pones esa cara de enojada. Muy adorable. – Le dice mientras de acuesta en el suelo justo al lado donde ella esta tirada y la mira con una sonrisa seductora. Le agarra la barbilla y se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro

-Sasuke…- lo mira a los ojos y se queda como si estuviera hipnotizada por su belleza- Sasuke…debemos pararnos ya…S-si n-no quieres perder la reservación

-Jajaja…está bien pero tenemos que comprar ropa antes

-Está bien- y le regala una sonrisa de esas que a Sasuke tanto le gusta "Tan_ sincera y pura_"

**Fin Flashback**

_-Bueno no puedo pensar ya en eso. Si voy a salir con Naoko tengo que controlarme…_

* * *

Ahh...sorry sorry. Se que mis disculpas no son suficientes para expresar la pena que siento en este momento. Perdoneme por el tiempo que paso...de verdad quise subir el capi nuevo pero estuve bien ocupada con otras cosas. Y muchisimas gracias a todas esas personas que hiceron posible que subiera otro capi de este fic...De verdad se los agradezco, sino fuera por su costante empuje para que siguiera escribiendo, este capi nunca hubiera llegado a usedes, los lectores. Espero disfruten del capi y esas personas que me pidieron que le pusiera un poco de morbo y humor pues intente hacerlo pero mas adelante les aseguro que lo habra! jajaja espero se diviertan leyendo y GRACIAS! Ahh una cosa la escena de sexo de Hinata y Naruto no la puse completa porque quise guardar la informacion para algo mas importante y con mayor relevancia que la intimidad de esos dos! por si se les ocurre preguntar! jajaj bueno hasta la prox...y de verdad disculpenme! de corazon se los digo! GRACIAS!!

Bye! =)


End file.
